East and West
by kitkatfox
Summary: Gangs. The true rulers of the city. But can one 'retired' gangster be the ruler of Kagome's heart? AU, obviously.
1. Attempted Escape, and meeting

Disclaimer:_I don't own Inu Yasha at all!_

_**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This is your friendly author, kitkatfox, returning with a new fanfic! This is my first AU (alternate universe, same characters, different situation and place) but I hope that won't affect my writing. I've worked **uber **(I love that word) hard on this fic. Please R&R_

_**I want to thank my dear wonderful beta-reader, The Forgotten Child, I dedicate this story to you and GoddessofSugar since you helped with the ideas. Oh, and SagiraAkila for reading every single word of almost anything I've written!

* * *

**_

**_Chapter One: Attempted Escape, and meeting_**

"Mr. Urufu? She isn't in her room."

"What?" Yelled Kouga Urufu, his eyes blazing, "You had better find her, or your insides will be decoration on the wall!" Kouga paced unhappily, not understanding why his love kept trying to get away from him. It didn't make any sense. She had everything, clothes, jewelry, and money. Being the girlfriend of the biggest crime lord in Chicago had its benefits. Of course, it had its drawbacks.

* * *

There was the loud chatter of voices as Kagome opened the door to the train station, walking in slowly, glancing around nervously.

_It's okay Kagome, just get a ticket, get on a train, and you're out of here forever..._

She walked towards the ticket window, crossing her fingers and pulling money from her purse. As she was looking down into the bag for her wallet, she wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into someone.

"Hey, watch it..." grunted the angry person. Kagome's eyes widen as she said hastily,

"Oh, I'm so sorry...I was looking for money so I could-"

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way again." She looked up to see a man with white hair and sunglasses looking down at her. She assumed he was glaring from the look on his face, but had no way of knowing. There was a bandanna on his head and he was sporting a very nice leather jacket.

Actually, in contrary to what she thought, he was perusing this pretty, but nervous young woman who had bumped into him. She was slightly intriguing with her disheveled black hair and unhappy stormy gray eyes. The clothes she was wearing were very nice, or they were at one point. Now they were quite unkempt and tattered.

"I apologize again sir..." she mumbled, glancing to her left as she felt eyes on her. There was a dark haired man looking at her angrily and she gasped. She knew who he was. Stepping away from the white haired man, she turned sharply and started running through the crowd.

The stranger with the sunglasses followed her gaze to the other dark haired man. Immediately frowning, the man pulled down his sunglasses slightly for a better view. Golden eyes rested on the other man who was trying to desperately follow Kagome.

"Kouga's men..." growled the stranger, turning to follow the girl also.

Kagome finally reached the ladies restroom and ducked in, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay...so he found me. That's alright, I'll just hide in here..." She heard footsteps coming closer to the door and dashed into a stall, closing the door and sliding the lock over. In walked the white haired man, glancing around.

"Look wench, I know you're in here. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you're trying to hide from one of Kouga's henchman." There was a squeak of metal on metal as a stall door opened and Kagome stepped out unsurely.

"This...isn't a trap, right?"

"No. What's your connection with Kouga? You don't owe him money do you?" He asked, another glance at her once nice clothes.

"No I don't owe him money. Wait. How do you know Kouga? You don't work for him do you?" she asked fearfully. The stranger snorted.

"Hell no. Not in a million years." Kagome was visibly relieved.

"Oh...good. I...I'm...sort of...his friend?" she said dishonestly, as a question.

"His friend? Then why are you running from his cronies?"

"Uh well...I'm..." she hesitated, looking down at her shoes and wondering if she should tell this strange man what was going on. "I'm trying to visit a sick relative. Kouga's being stupid and won't let me go. So...I had to try and slip away. Obviously it didn't work," she said in a rush, only lying slightly.

"He won't let you visit a sick relative?"

"He's kinda of...weird like that," she muttered, glancing at the restroom door as if someone was going to burst in any moment. The man let out a rough laugh, replying,

"Oh yeah, that sounds like Kouga."

"You know him?"

"Correction, knew him. Not anymore. I'm not in that business anymore." he gritted out. Kagome frowned at him.

"So were you guys friends or something?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, no way! Me? Friends with Kouga? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned hesitantly.

"My name's Inu Yasha. Yours?" But he didn't get a response. Kagome stared at him with wide gray eyes full of terror. "What?" She took a step back slowly when suddenly the door crashed in and a couple dark haired gangsters came running in. She glanced at them and moved over quickly, until she was standing slightly behind them. Both of the newcomers looked at her in surprise.

"Miss Kagome?" This time, Inu Yasha'a eyes widened. "What's wrong? We...we expected you to put up more of a fight."

"Th-that's..." she put up a trembling finger to point at Inu Yasha who was looking back at her with surprise, "That's Inu Y-Yasha." both gangsters turned and looked at him, pulling out guns.

"Inu Yasha!" The aforementioned man pulled off his sunglasses and glared at the two men. They backed down, moving towards the bathroom door. Kagome gasped audibly at his shockingly colored eyes. He turned his gaze to her, darkening it and she let out a squeak of fear before dashing out the door behind the two other men.


	2. Attempted Suicide, and kidnapping

**_Chapter Two: Attempted Suicide, and kidnapping_**

"What? Inu Yasha was there?" said an irate man, dressed nicely with a sports jacket and looking at the two men angrily. His gaze softened as he turned it to Kagome, who stood, staring at the floor with an apprehensive look on her face. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. He asked what my relationship with you was."

"What did you say?"

"I said I was a friend."

"Good. He doesn't know who you are." The "businessman" started to turn away when Kagome's small voice stopped him.

"Umm...but Kouga, Ginta said my name. And then the Inu Yasha guy seemed to get really mad." Kouga flipped around to glower at the accused. The nervous man stepped back and stuttered,

"Well...Mr. Urufu, I didn't see Inu Yasha before I said 'Miss Kagome'."

"Fine. I'll let it pass. But now I want someone with Kagome at all times, or guarding her bedroom door. If Inu Yasha knows who she is, there may be some big problems."

"Isn't he the brother of Sesshomaru Tanryoku?" whispered Ginta.

"Yeah. Used to be one of the best mobsters in the city...but he quit. His brother, Sesshomaru is one of the top crime lords. Besides me of course."

"He's the leader of the Nishi gang, right?" asked Kagome softly.

"Yeah." Kouga replied, "Kagome, you have to go to your room now. Okay?" She nodded and made her way up the large staircase, turning left at the top and going into a large, spacious room furnished quite nicely. She sat on her bed heavily and sighed.

"That Inu Yasha...he was definitely a demon. Of course, if he was high up in the Nishi gang he must be. Creepy eyes..." she murmured, thinking otherwise. She rather liked them. Kouga was a demon too, but he seemed to have an easier time hiding it, with long black hair usually in a high ponytail and ice blue eyes. Kagome didn't have a choice in being his "consort". She had been trying to get away, but that obviously hadn't worked out. She was just thankful that the Inu Yasha guy hadn't hurt her and had taken Kouga's attention away from her attempt at an escape. She moved to the floor, hunting around until she found the lose floorboard. Pulling it up, she found a small black handgun. "Good...still here." The young woman took the weapon out carefully, tears starting to make their way down her cheeks. "I can't keep living like this. I miss my mom...my friends...my old life. A life in general!" She lifted the gun bit by bit to her head, near her temple. "This isn't worth it. I don't want to be a gangster's girlfriend anymore. But I can't get away..." She closed her eyes tightly when suddenly there was a creak in the corner of her room. Kagome opened her eyes to see someone unlocking her window and climbing in.

"What are you doing?" came a gruff voice as the person straightened up, white hair swishing back and golden eyes looking at her curiously.

"Oh...it's you." murmured Kagome. She hadn't moved her hand, still holding the gun by her temple. Inu Yasha stepped forward, his golden orbs widening as he realized what she was doing. "Go away. In a moment, whole bunches of the Azuma gang are going to be in here."

"Why?"

"Because the sound of a gun usually causes them to respond."

"Hm...interesting. So you're going to shoot yourself?" Now that the girl was cleaned up, Inu Yasha could tell she was very pretty. In fact, she reminded him of...

No, not now. I can't be thinking of Kikyo at a time like this...

"No, I'm just holding this gun for the hell of it," muttered Kagome sarcastically.

"Why are you going to shoot yourself?"

"Because I can't stand this anymore!" she hissed at him, "I can't live like this! I barely have any contact outside this room! Do you understand that?" She pressed the gun to her temple and closed her eyes again, "Good luck handling Kouga..."

But before she could pull the trigger, Inu Yasha had appeared at her side and wrenched the gun away.

"No way. You are not allowed to kill yourself."

"What the...?" said Kagome crossly, "Why do you care? I don't even know you."

"Yes, but I know who you are. Kagome Higurashi. Kouga's girlfriend. Right?" he growled.

"Right." replied Kagome defiantly.

"Then you get to come with me." He grabbed her by the waist and ran over to the window, jumping out.

"Hey! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear you? I thought you wanted to get outside that room?" She quieted down, staring at him in confusion. "I'll explain when we get to my place."

As he set Kagome down, she glanced around slowly, taking in her surroundings. They were in a medium size house, larger than most average people's, but smaller than Kouga's. Inu Yasha made his way over to the kitchen, watching the young woman inspect his large living room.

"You want anything to eat?" he asked, receiving no reply. "Kagome?" she flinched at him saying her name.

"No thanks..."

"Okay, whatever." He got himself a can of beer and pulled off his bandana, revealing large white dog-like ears on the top of his head. Kagome noticed them and gasped.

"Oh my gosh...you really are a demon. Why...why do you have ears like that? None of the demons I've met have them..." asked the surprised young woman. Inu Yasha sighed deeply, leaning against a counter.

"It's because...I'm only a half demon. Okay? Lets just drop it." she nodded dumbly so he continued, "So, I'm assuming you want to know why you're here?"

"Yeah..." she murmured, moving to a table near him, wavering slightly before sitting down.

"Well, obviously, Kouga being the leader of the Azuma gang, and my brother leader of the Nishi gang, we wouldn't get along. But when I actually participated in my brother's stupid gang, Kouga and I didn't get along for other reasons..."

"Which were?" asked Kagome, nudging him onward.

"Mostly competition...but also because of this girl."

"Girl?"

"Yeah. Her name was Kikyo." Inu Yasha paused a moment, waiting for any sort of recognition to cross Kagome's face. She remained confused. "Kouga never mentioned her?"

"No..."

"Well, she was sort of...I liked her. Kouga found out." there was an ominous silence except Inu Yasha taking a gulp of the beer, Kagome shifting in her chair. "I don't know why I'm telling you this..."

"Me either."

"Anyway...Kouga...basically, he hired someone to kill her. Some hit man named Naraku."

"So...she's dead?"

"Yeah. And I quit working for my brother. But of course, I still hate Kouga's guts..." His gold eyes darkened intensely. Kagome abruptly found the floor very interesting.

"That's...really mean of him..."

"Damn right it is. I haven't forgiven him to this day. That's where you come in."

"What?"

"You. You're his girlfriend, right?"

"Uh...you could say that..."

"He really likes you, right?" Inu Yasha prodded, finishing his beer and tossing the can into the trash.

"Yeah..."

"That's my point."

"So...you're going to kill me?"

"No. You're lucky. Just keep you here a little while" He gazed at her as she moved uncomfortably in her chair, looking up at him and making a quiet sound. "This is good for you, right? You want to get away anyway."

"I guess..." she muttered, suddenly standing, "But...I don't understand. Shouldn't you want to kill Kouga?"

"Yeah. That's the reason for having you here. It shouldn't take him too long to realize where you've gone. He's a wolf demon; his nose should be good for something. When he comes here looking for you, I leave some sort of note telling him to come alone to get you. Then I kill him." Kagome took a sharp breath.

"Kill Kouga?"

"Yeah..." said Inu Yasha enigmatically. Rapidly, Kagome shook her head, stepping back.

"I won't let you use me to kill Kouga..."

"You don't have a choice..." He growled in response, moving forward to grab her. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I never said that. I just said that he was can't be with him. He locks me in rooms for god's sake! But that's not enough for me to want him dead!"

"Well, he had Kikyo killed. That's enough for me."

"I'm not helping!" she yelled, before dashing out of the room, straight into the chest of an astounded man.

* * *

_Hey, I realized something! I forgot to tell you all what the last names and gang names mean! I apologize.  
**Urufu: Wolf (duh!)  
Tanryoku: Courage (come on, I had to get creative!)  
Azuma: East  
Nishi: West**_


	3. Attempted Friendship, and reuniting

_**Author's Note: **Here's the third chapter, just like I promised. I decided to change the title from Azuma oyobi Nishi to East and West which is what it means (the names of the two gangs). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and...stuff...so read! Oh, and review too!

* * *

_

_**Chapter Three: Attempted Friendship, and reuniting**_

"Well hello there." she glanced up to see deep prussian blue eyes looking down at her with amusement.

"Um. Hi."

"Whose this, Inu Yasha?" the man asked, his eyes laughing. He had jet-black hair, just long enough to pull back into a small ponytail near the base of his neck.

"This is Kagome, Miroku. Try to contain yourself," said Inu Yasha, frowning.

"Ah! So you're Kagome." Miroku grinned at her, causing Kagome to shrink back slightly as his gave her the once over. "I can see why Kouga's hooked on you." Holding out his hand, he continued, "My name is Miroku Chikan. Inu Yasha's..."manager" and best friend. Pleased to meet you." Kagome took his hand slowly, a polite smile on her face.

"Kagome Higurashi. But I'm not staying here much longer."

"Oh. You're not? That's too bad."

"Yes she is Miroku. Kagome, you aren't leaving." She spun around, frowning at the demon.

"I don't want to stay here! I don't want to help you!"

"Well, you don't have to help me...willingly."

"Inu Yasha..." Miroku said reproachfully.

"Shut up Miroku. I am going to kill Kouga. Whether his stupid girlfriend wants me to or not," the white haired demon directed at his "manager", "I don't need your approval!" he yelled at her. She glared back, her gray eyes flashing.

"Perhaps...you should be nicer to her Inu Yasha. That could be why she isn't...warming up to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Chikan, but it's not his hospitality that's preventing from wanting to stay. It's the fact that he wants to kill my _boyfriend_!" cried Kagome.

"He killed _my_ girlfriend! You're lucky I'm not killing you to get even! Not that you would care!"

"Well well well. This is a happy little household," said Miroku, with fake cheerfulness, "Inu Yasha, I think you should go out and get some food. I will help Miss Higurashi get settled in." He continued, grinning mischievously.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving her here. She might try to escape!" snapped Inu Yasha. Miroku decided not to point out the fact that he would be there, instead saying,

"Alright Inu Yasha, I'll go get some food and you can help her get settled."

"Why do we need food?" questioned the irate demon

"Because unlike you, Miss Higurashi and I cannot survived on beer and beef jerky."

"Fine. Go." Miroku gave Kagome an apologetic smile and left. She was about to follow him out the door when a hand closed around her arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Damn." was the only reply.

"Come on. You can't sleep by the door, as much as you probably would want to." He tugged her arm and she followed dutifully.

They went up a staircase and to right, Inu Yasha opening a door at the end of the hallway.

"This is where you're staying." It was medium sized room, sparsely furnished with basically a bed and dresser.

"Fine."

"Are all your clothes at Kouga's?"

"No. A lot are at my old house."

"Hm...we'll make a trip there tomorrow," Inu Yasha glanced around and sighed, "Look, sorry there isn't much in here. But you won't be here for very long anyway." The girl didn't reply, going in to sit on the bed.

"Thank you Mr. Tanryoku." she replied stiffly. Inu Yasha was amazed that she knew his last name.

"Just call me Inu Yasha," he said, before he left.

It wasn't long before Miroku returned with the food and they ate it quietly. Soon afterwards, Kagome went up to go to sleep. She lay in the large bed; the only happy thought in her head was that tomorrow she would go to her old house. Kagome knew her roommate still lived there and was hoping she would be home. Then the "captive" could try and escape. She couldn't let this Inu Yasha hold her imprisoned. She wouldn't. Not without a fight.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the window, directly into Kagome's peaceful face. This caused her to roll over, muttering unhappily. After a couple seconds, she sat up abruptly and looked around.

"Oh. I forgot I was here..." stretching slowly, she got up and yawned, then shook herself slightly, before opening the door to try and discover a bathroom.

Fortunately there was such a place right across the hall. Entering it, she turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face, then ran her fingers through her hair. After fighting back another yawn, she descended the stairs and made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Higurashi." said a cheerful Miroku, who was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning...Mr. Chikan."

"Please, just call me Miroku." he replied, motioning to a chair next to him.

"Okay..." Kagome smiled slightly, "But only if you call me Kagome."

"Deal." He paused as she sat down, "Oh, and Inu Yasha is out...he told me to make sure you don't leave." Kagome wrinkled her nose at this and then looked at his coffee cup longingly.

"Would it be possible for me to get a cup of that?" she asked

"Sure, the pot's on the counter."

After getting some coffee, she returned to her chair and sighed.

"Well...this sucks." Miroku chuckled, saying,

"It can't be so bad. You're going to get your things from you old house today, is that right?"

"Yes." This reminded Kagome that she might have a chance to escape.

"Inu Yasha said that we would go over there as soon as he gets back."

"Okay." she sipped her coffee as Miroku read the newspaper wordlessly. After a moment he peeled a section away from the bulk and handed it to Kagome. "Thanks." she murmured, starting to read, forgetting the place around her and her problems for the world outside, with all their problems.

There was a loud noise as the front door slammed. Kagome flinched as Miroku glanced up semi-amused. Inu Yasha stormed into the room, glaring at the two.

"What are you doing?" he snapped at Kagome.

"Well, from what I can tell, I'm reading the newspaper." she responded very calmly, though she didn't feel that way.

"Fine. Put it down, we're going to your old house. Now. Come on Miroku. We'll have to take your car." Miroku drained his cup and stood, heading for the front, Kagome hurrying behind him and Inu Yasha bringing up the rear. Outside in the driveway sat a yellow Prowler.

"Nice car..." said Kagome softly, Inu Yasha snorted. Miroku ignored the white haired demon and smiled graciously at the young woman.

"Why thank you, Kagome. Unfortunately we shall all be squeezed into the front seat, because Inu Yasha will not take two...modes of transportation."

"Huh?"

"I have a motorcycle," growled Inu Yasha, "And three people can't fit on it. And I need to keep an eye on you."

"Humph." said Kagome, waiting uncomfortably by the passenger door of the car. Miroku opened it for her and waved his hand ceremoniously.

"Regrettably, Kagome, you must sit in the center. I apologize profusely." Inu Yasha tried to stifle a snigger but Kagome heard it anyway.

"That's alright," she said, sliding into the middle and shifting slightly when Inu Yasha got in next to her. Miroku went around to the other side and got in, pulling out keys and starting the flashy automobile.

Kagome gave him clear directions to her house and they pulled up to the white suburban expanse in no time. Kagome waited for Miroku to get out and then slid out on his side quickly, avoiding Inu Yasha's burning gaze. As she moved past Miroku, she felt a hand brush against her rear and turned in surprise to see Miroku looking innocently at her.

"Did you just...?" she shook her head, answering her own question. He had been too nice to her. Must have been an accident. Miroku's smirk when she turned away proved otherwise though. There was a soft rumble to his side and he glanced over to see Inu Yasha frowning at him.

"I saw that Miroku."

"Why should you care?" he questioned, following Kagome up the walk

"Hands off." the demon practically snarled.

"Fine, fine."

Kagome heard none of this exchange as she inserted her key in the lock and turned the doorknob, pushing the entry door open slowly. She could faintly hear music somewhere in the house and smiled to herself as Inu Yasha suddenly stopped saying,

"What's that? Why do I smell someone else here?"

"That," Kagome said, pausing dramatically, "would be my roommate."

"You're what?" cried Inu Yasha as someone appeared in the entrance hallway, slight fear on her face.

"K-Kagome?" there was a silence as Kagome turned to see a women her age staring at her as if she had come back from the dead. Long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and soft brown eyes widened as she took in the two men.

"Hey Sango..."

"Kagome!" The women threw herself at her old roommate, who blinked in surprised as Sango hugged her tightly, "I haven't seen you in ages! Didn't you say you moved in with Kouga?"

"Yeah...well...I'm here to collect some stuff. This is Inu Yasha and Miroku." she motioned to the two men, one grinning widely and the other glowering.

"Inu Yasha?" said Sango in astonishment, pulling back from her roommate to see the demon better. Kagome caught her friend's eye and mouthed "get me away from them". Sango's eyes widened and she turned sharply. "Well, come on, you must be in a hurry." She turned back to the men, "How about you two wait here, and we'll be right back. I'd rather you not come in, my house is a mess!"

"No way," said Inu Yasha quickly, "I can't risk the chance of-" Kagome had walked over to him and put her mouth to his ear, hissing,

"I promise I won't go anywhere. You're a demon, you can tell in two seconds if I do. You should respect Sango's privacy. Okay?" He nodded shortly and Kagome beamed, turning to follow Sango into the house. Inu Yasha managed to conceal his shiver from Miroku, caused by Kagome's breath in his sensitive ear.

"Well, she told you."

"Shut up Miroku."

* * *

_Hey, hope you liked it. Um. Yeah. Did I have any new last names in this one? Oh yeah! Miroku's!  
**Chikan: Pervert** (come on, ya'll knew that one)_


	4. Attempted Warning and suggestions

_**Chapter Four: Attempted Warning, and suggestions**_

"Kagome?" inquired Sango once they were going up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Inu Yasha isn't with Kouga...why are you with him?"

"Well...basically, he kidnapped me. He's planning on killing Kouga for some sick revenge..."

"Ugh. Oh hey, speaking of Kouga, his two stupid bodyguards, Ginta and Hakkaku were here the other day asking where you were."

"What did you say?" they had reached Kagome's old room, which was quite neat and Sango pulled a suitcase out of the hall closet while Kagome started to go through her drawers and pull clothes.

"That I hadn't seen you for a couple months. Hadn't heard from you for weeks. Which was the truth. Do you think they know Inu Yasha has you?"

"I'm sure they do by now..."

"Do they know where he lives?"

"I don't know." The suitcase was unzipped and Kagome started stuffing clothes into it. "Have you seen my backpack? I want to bring some other stuff. I don't know how long I'm going to stay with Inu Yasha."

"Who's the other guy?"

"Miroku? I think he said he was Inu Yasha's 'manager', whatever that means. He's much nicer than Inu Yasha."

"Manager? What does Inu Yasha do now?"

"I have no idea." They finished with the clothes and Kagome started to root through her closets, grabbing things off shelves. "I need you to warn Kouga." Her voice dropped to a very quite whisper.

"What? Like I could even talk to him again. I don't know how to get a hold of him," said Sango in a hushed tone.

"I do. I need you to tell him that Inu Yasha is trying to kill him. Tell him _not _to come after me." Kagome replied in a low voice

"Umm...okay..." Sango murmured hesitantly as Kagome headed to the bathroom, grabbing toothpaste, toothbrush, soap, shampoo and conditioner and a brush and comb. "Inu Yasha is trying to kill him? So...this is like a murder? Why? What's his motive?" Kagome's best friend's eyes quickly switched to gleaming brown orbs.

"No Sango! This is...It won't be a murder! Not if I can help it. Stop trying to work your detective crap on me." Sango was in school, trying to get a degree in criminal justice.

"Alright, alright. Are you going to give me his number?"

"Yeah, I have his private cell phone number. You have paper and pen?" Sango rushed to her room and grabbed some, coming back. Kagome wrote it down quickly and thrust it back at Sango, mumbling, "Call him as soon as I leave. Tell him that Inu Yasha won't hurt me, so don't worry about that. I'll try to call you later, okay?" Sango nodded, stuffing the paper in her pocket as they descended the staircase.

"Geez, you took forever. Come on wench." snarled Inu Yasha. He glanced at Sango suspiciously, "You better not tell anyone we were here." She nodded obediently as Miroku grinned at her, opening the door for his companions. Inu Yasha snatched the backpack from Kagome, leaving her the suitcase. She rolled her eyes and lugged it out after him.

"Thanks Sango!" she called over her shoulder.

They got in the car and left quickly as Sango watched out the window. As soon as the car disappeared down the street, she dashed into the living room, snatching her cordless phone and pulling out the sheet of paper. Punching in the numbers, she waiting as the phone rang.

"Kouga Urufu." said a gruff voice in a businesslike tone.

"Um...this is Sango Ryoushi, Kagome's friend." said Sango slowly.

"Yes? What is it? She isn't here right now." was the sharp reply

"I know. I just talked to her."

"What?" the tone changed immediately, becoming desperate, "Where? When?"

"She came to my house to get her stuff about twenty minutes ago. She was with Inu Yasha. She told me to tell you to not rescue her because Inu Yasha is planning on killing you. It's a trap."

"What? I can't _not _rescue her. That fleabag might kill her!"

"She also told me to tell you that she is in no danger. Inu Yasha is..." Sango suddenly grinned wickedly, "Inu Yasha is treating her quite nicely." She was sure she put a bit of suggestion in that sentence.

"What? That asshole! I'll kill him!" Sango tried to hold back a giggle.

"No no, Mr. Urufu. You shouldn't do that. Remember, Kagome told me to tell you not to go near him. He's planning a trap. Oh, and just to let you know, Kagome got her old cell phone from here. You might be able to call her." There was a gruff indistinguishable sound before Kouga hung up. "Oh well, Kagome. I tried." said Sango, before she deposited the phone back in its cradle. "Maybe I can help in other ways..." she smirked and dashed into the den, where her schoolbooks were. "I'll find something that'll help."

When they got back to Inu Yasha's house, Kagome went upstairs to put her stuff away and change. Inu Yasha followed after, with her backpack. He set it on her bed and watched her as she pulled clothes out of her suitcase.

"Do you mind if I put these in the drawers?" she asked, glancing at him. He shrugged.

"Whatever." There was silence as Kagome started to put her stuff away. Suddenly there was a strange musical sound from her backpack. Inu Yasha jumped away from it as Kagome flipped around, a confused look on her face.

"What the...oh!" She jumped for the bag and opened a pouch, pulling out a ringing cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" Inu Yasha growled slightly, motioning for her to hang up, but she ignored him, as her eyes got wide. "Calm down! I'm fine! Sango gave you this number? Yes yes. NO! He hasn't touched me!" Inu Yasha tilted his head, as Kagome's face flushed. "Kouga! Stop it! No! Don't come here!" The name got the half-demon's attention as he abruptly grabbed the phone, yelling into the mouthpiece.

"You better come here or I'll kill her! Come alone!" Then he snapped it shut and turned to glare at Kagome who looked back fearfully, edging away. "You!"

"I-I..."

"What did he say? His words exactly! You'd better tell the truth too!"

"He-he said...'Kagome, is that you? Where are you, are you okay?' and then I told him to calm down and then he said 'Your friend Sango called me and said that Inu Yasha was...'" at this point, Kagome turned red and looked down at the floor, becoming quiet. Inu Yasha snarled,

"Well? Go on! I was what?"

"Trying...to...uh...I guess Sango gave him the impression that you were trying to sleep with me..."

"What? I'll kill her!" It took all of Inu Yasha's self control to not turn beet red and stay angry.

"No! I'm sure it was Kouga being stupidly jealous! Leave Sango alone!"

"Whatever. Then what did he say?" The girl looked back up at him slowly, continuing

"Well I told him that it wasn't true of course, then he started talking about how he was going to come and rescue me from the terrible Inu Yasha who..." she looked down at the floor with interest again, "'stole other men's women' his words, not mine. That's about when you took the phone."

"That flea-bitten bastard! I am definitely killing him now!"

"Please don't..." whispered Kagome, gazing at him pleadingly, her eyes tearing up. "Don't kill anyone. You don't have to. Wouldn't that make you just as bad as Kouga?"

"No! That asshole wouldn't even do his own killing! He had to hire some stupid assassin. At least I'll give him the dignity of _me_ killing him." Inu Yasha countered, trying to get out the door. Tears started falling from Kagome's eyes before he could. "Dammit." he mumbled, moving back into the room. "Don't cry."

"You're horrible!" She sobbed, "Killing is wrong! I tried to convince Kouga of that. You haven't quit your stupid 'old' profession! You are still a cold hearted gangster that kills without good reason!" She collapsed on the bed, still crying wildly. Inu Yasha's eyelids fluttered, baffled at how much anger she put into her words while she was crying. He crept closer, though he wasn't sure how to comfort her.

"Kagome?"

"Go away!"

"Why?" The girl took a deep shuddering breath before replying,

"Because I, need to change. And unless you somehow _do _want to sleep with me, I don't think you want to stay. And I don't want you to stay no matter what!" The white haired man stopped and sighed.

"Fine. Come down soon, we need to go somewhere."

"Whatever." Inu Yasha almost laughed, the way she sounded was so like him. But instead, he left her room and closed the door behind him. Kagome got up slowly, still sniffling and went over to her dresser, pulling out new clothes to put on. She didn't know where they were going, but she promised herself that no matter what, she wasn't going to talk to Inu Yasha until he made some effort to be civil.


	5. Attempted Trust, and brothers

_**Chapter Five: Attempted Trust, and brothers**_

Inu Yasha stomped into the kitchen, glancing over at Miroku who was sitting at the table quietly.

"What?" the demon snapped. Miroku looked up calmly and frowned.

"You know, I can hear you all the way down here."

"So?"

"What is your problem, Inu Yasha? You always seem to be yelling at the girl. No wonder she would want to warn Kouga. Of course, killing her boyfriend is terrible for her in itself, I'm sure. Have you explained your reasons?"

"Yes! I told her about Kikyo, and she just doesn't seem to care!"

"Well, she seems like the type of girl who doesn't like violence or killing. Maybe you should find some other way to get back at Kouga." At this, Miroku grinned wickedly. Inu Yasha ignored him, saying,

"If she doesn't like violence, why was she the girlfriend of a gangster?"

"Didn't you say Kouga was holding her against her will?"

"I...yeah but...oh." Inu Yasha sighed heavily, sitting down and frowning. "So Miroku, what message did my stupid arrogant brother leave me?"

"He basically said that members of his gang had found out about your plan and he wants you to come see him, bringing Kagome with you. Otherwise he might have to take her. For his own plans." Miroku shrugged, "I have no idea what that means. But I would suggest you listen to him."

"I know that Miroku. Which is why, as soon as the wench is ready; we'll go see that bastard."

"Perhaps you shouldn't refer to her as 'wench'." said Miroku, standing and going to the fridge to get a beer.

"Perhaps I can call her what I want, Miroku! Hey, toss me one, will you?" His manager rolled his eyes before flipping Inu Yasha a beer.

"None of this is really her fault. Did you think of that? She's been forced into many things since she's gotten involved with gangsters. Maybe you should try to be nice. Then she'll come to trust you."

"Trust me?"

"Yes. More than any other gangster at least."

"I'm not a gangster. But you have a point...trust me more than Kouga?"

"Possibly."

"That's a good plan. Then she won't try to warn the bastard and I can kill him easily."

"Um...I wasn't thinking of it like that." said Miroku, opening his beer and taking a sip.

"Thanks Miroku!" said Inu Yasha cheerfully, getting up and slapping him on the back good-heartedly.

"Yeah..." muttered Miroku, gazing up at the staircase. Kagome was descending slowly, wearing a little dark blue jeans shorts and a pale tan halter-top. Her freshly brushed hair cascaded around her back and shoulder, liquid black silk. Miroku's eyes widened as Inu Yasha turned to see what he was looking at.

"Whoa..." muttered the half-demon in awe. Kagome reached the bottom and tilted her head.

"Is something wrong? We are going somewhere, right? It's pretty hot outside so I thought I should wear this..." She looked unsure, "Is that alright?"

"Of course!" supplied Miroku quickly, grinning, "You're fine! Right Inu Yasha?"

"Mm hm..." he murmured as Kagome turned slightly pink.

"So...are we going to leave?" asked the young woman. The white haired man blinked a couple times, nodding his head.

"Um, yeah. We're going to meet my brother."

"What?" said Kagome, her tone fearful, "You mean...Sesshomaru?"

"Yes." said Inu Yasha, trying to contain his annoyance. _Get her to trust me. Be nice. Then Kouga will be an easy target._

Once they got outside, Inu Yasha glanced at Miroku's car, frowning.

"Okay, change of plans. Kagome, you come with me. Miroku, you follow us. Okay?" Miroku sighed and nodded, heading to his car as Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with terror.

"What?"

"We're going on my motorcycle. Too crammed in Miroku's car. Come on." He turned, going into the garage and pulling a tarp off a sleek black motorcycle, causing Kagome to gasp. "I uh...don't have any helmets. With me being a demon, I don't really have need of them. Are...you going to be alright with that? I promise you won't get hurt. I'm a decent driver." He winked causing Kagome to stare at him in surprise.

"Um...okay." They both got on and Inu Yasha started it quickly, pulling out of the garage sharply, which cause Kagome to yelp and grab him around the waist, clinging tightly. Inu Yasha smiled to himself as he drove towards his brother's house as quickly as he could without getting pulled over. He wasn't eager to see Sesshomaru, but Kagome clutching him around the waist wasn't so bad.

Miroku knew exactly what Inu Yasha was doing and shook his head, rolling his eyes. They reached a large mansion in no time and Inu Yasha pulled into the driveway, Miroku right behind him. Turning off the motorcycle, the half-demon turned to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" She disentangled herself from him, nodding and blushing.

"Uh huh. Sorry...I've never ridden a motorcycle before."

"That's okay. Come on." He helped her down as Miroku walked over, frowning.

"I've noticed a shocking number of guards Inu Yasha. I hope Sesshomaru isn't expecting us to try and get through them as some sort of stupid test."

"Keh. I'll kill them if they try to get in my way." He glanced at Kagome who was walking next to him, looking at the mansion.

"It's...bigger than Kouga's..."

"Yeah. Sesshomaru tends to be more extravagant than Kouga. But the wolf demon makes up for it in number. He has a bigger gang than my brother. But Sesshomaru's are better trained. Probably better dressed too."

"Oh."

They reached the front entrance where fours members of the Nishi gang greeted them.

"Inu Yasha." they nodded politely, before opening the door. The white haired demon ignored them, guiding Kagome through the door and into a large hallway. Miroku slipped in behind them, coughing slightly. Inu Yasha glanced back at him to see a finger being pointed up at the stairs. He turned to see Sesshomaru at the top of a huge grand staircase. Kagome stared at the regal demon.

He wore a long white kimono with red embroidery at the top, along with a black leather tunic-like shirt over it tied up with a long yellow scarf. On his shoulders and over his chest was a piece with spikes that attached to the leather shirt and he had a fluffy white boa over one shoulder. There was also a sword in a sheath at his side. He was more demon looking than Inu Yasha and Kouga, with deep purple stripes on his face and a crescent moon shape on his forehead. His hair was long, and white, like Inu Yasha's, only silkier and fine. He also had startling eyes, but they were more of a dark yellow than Inu Yasha's golden ones.

"Welcome." He said in a smooth majestic voice, coming down the stairs leisurely. Once he reached the bottom he gave Kagome a smile that seemed quite snake-like "You must be Kagome Higurashi. I am Sesshomaru Tanryoku. No doubt you have heard of me from your...dear Kouga." Kagome lowered her head slightly in greeting, muttering,

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Tanryoku. Yes, Kouga has mentioned you. You are leader of the Nishi gang."

"Very good. Yes I am. How has Inu Yasha been treating you? I'm sure you have been surviving on cans of beer and fast food."

"Um...I don't drink."

"Really? Well, I prefer wine myself. I don't touch beer as it's too...crude." He glanced pointedly at his brother causing Inu Yasha's lips to curl into a snarl. "Would you like to join me in the sitting room, Miss Higurashi?" Though he was very polite and seemed nice, Kagome detected something sinister beneath the surface.

Though he had asked her, he started walking into another room and Kagome got the impression that she didn't have an option. "How about you join us Inu Yasha? Your friend, Mr. Chikan, may come also." Kagome started to follow Sesshomaru and noted, with pleasure, how quickly Inu Yasha hurried to stay at her side, Miroku following behind.

They reached the large, excessively furnished room, and Sesshomaru sat down in a plush lounge chair and offered a large couch to his guests. Kagome sat down in the center, liking the security of having two men sitting on either side of her.

"How is my brother treating you, Miss Higurashi?" asked Sesshomaru serenely as a servant set a glass of wine down next to him. "By the way, would you like anything to drink?"

"I could go for a beer," said Inu Yasha gruffly.

"I did not ask you, dear brother." Sesshomaru sniffed, trying to remain composed.

"I'm good, thanks." said Kagome, embarrassed as Sesshomaru turned to his servant.

"Get me a beer please and..." he looked at Miroku expectantly who coughed and said.

"Um, scotch and soda. Thanks." The servant disappeared as the tranquil demon turned back to Kagome, saying.

"I do not drink beer of course, but my dear brother is lucky that I keep it in the house for business associates who rather enjoy it. It's bottled of course, not in an atrocious aluminum can. I am also sure that it is a much better brand that this crude _half_-demon is used to." Inu Yasha growled softly, but Sesshomaru ignored him continuing, "So Miss Higurashi, I understand that my brother is keeping you as...a guest for the purpose of killing Kouga."

"Yes." Kagome replied through clenched teeth. Inu Yasha suddenly felt bad, for some reason he could not comprehend.

"How terrible. Has he informed you of his reasoning on this idea?" At this point, two servants brought out Inu Yasha and Miroku's drinks, handing them to their owners, and then departing silently.

"You mean Kikyo?" questioned Kagome, causing Inu Yasha to wince at the name before sipping the already opened beer. Miroku also started on his scotch and soda. "Yes, he told me about the assassin and everything. I still think it's ridiculous. And very gangster-like for all the times he swears he isn't." A slight chuckle came from Sesshomaru.

"Yes, yes. That sounds like Inu Yasha. I believe you have no reason to fear for your life though. Not with your startling resemblance to Kikyo."

"Huh?"

"Inu Yasha did not tell you? The fact that you look very much like his dead love interest?"

"No..." she glanced over at Inu Yasha who was glaring at his brother.

"That's my business Sesshomaru! Keep your haughty nose out of it!"

"I shall. Anyway Kagome, are your living quarters to your liking? Because if they do not meet your standards, I can offer you one here." the smooth voice went on, as Kagome looked back at its owner hesitantly.

"And you'd no doubt take over Kouga's murder!" Inu Yasha cut in sharply, "Hell no! This killing is _mine _Sesshomaru!"

"Fine. Miss Higurashi? Mr. Chikan? Would you two excuse my brother and I? You are free to wander the mansion as you please. I need to speak with him alone." Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha for reassurance, but he was still in the process of burning holes in his brother's head. Miroku had already rose and offered Kagome his arm. She smiled slightly and took it as Inu Yasha tore his gaze away from Sesshomaru long enough to give Miroku a warning look.


	6. Attempted Rape, and strong arms

_**Chapter Six: Attempted Rape, and strong arms**_

"So Kagome, what do you think of Inu Yasha's brother?"

"I don't know...he's so...polite I guess. Though I haven't heard him say please or thank you."

"And never will." muttered Miroku.

"But he's so...smooth too. Almost the opposite of Inu Yasha. Except..." Kagome recalled something Sesshomaru had said that had sounded much like something Inu Yasha had told her at the train station. The names were different, but it sounded so similar. Sesshomaru had said, "That sounds like Inu Yasha", while Inu Yasha had said, "That sounds like Kouga" at the train station. It was strange, but Kagome could detect they were brothers, though they obviously didn't like each other.

"Except what?"

"Nothing. Have you met him before?"

"Yeah. I was Inu Yasha's friend before I was his manager. Sesshomaru petrified me the first time I met him. Though to this day, I can't understand why. He's very nice, and as you said, polite. He's never yelled or threatened anyone that I've heard, though Inu Yasha's threatened him plenty of times. But I'm sure that sword at his side is used for something. It's interesting that he uses a sword, in the world of guns."

"He's known for it..." murmured Kagome, Miroku nodding.

"Yes, he is. But there's also something...below the surface. Something that just screams 'don't mess with me; I'll kick your ass'."

"I noticed that too..." Kagome suddenly remembered something she had been meaning to ask. "Hey Miroku?" They were walking through the long hallways of the mansion slowly.

"Yes?"

"You say you're Inu Yasha's manager. What does he do now that he 'quit' being a gangster?"

"He's one of the best body guards for hire."

"Really? Huh...I guess that makes use of his skills nicely."

"Yep!" replied Miroku cheerfully. Once they reached the end of the hallway, men unexpectedly started surrounding them, separating Kagome from Miroku and cornering her.

"Miroku!" cried Kagome, and the young man tried to make a lunge for her hand, but a one of the men smashed him on the head with the handle of a gun. Miroku collapsed immediately. Kagome backed up against the wall behind her, her breath coming in short gasps as she willed herself not to cry. The men grinned and moved closer to her.

* * *

"Well well brother." said Sesshomaru, once Kagome and Miroku had left the room. "How do you plan on going about this maneuver?"

"I'm sure as hell not telling you. I don't work for you anymore, Sesshomaru, you can't make me tell you everything I'm thinking or doing."

"When it concerns one of my biggest rivals, I would think that I should have a right to know." said Sesshomaru, calmly taking a sip of wine.

"I'm just going to use Kagome as bait and kill the bastard, simple as that. If I make too complicated then it might never happen."

"I see. Why don't you just kill the girl to get even with Kouga? It would be equal. Or is it because she looks so like Kikyo and you don't have the heart?"

'That's not it! It's because she's already suicidal, so I'd be doing her a favor!"

"Suicidal is she?"

"Yeah. I found her in her room at Kouga's with a gun to her head." Inu Yasha shifted in his seat, draining the rest of his beer.

"Interesting. Well, I can promise you any reward you wish if you kill Kouga."

"I am not your fucking gun for hire, Sesshomaru! This is _my _problem with Kouga, not yours! I don't want your stupid reward! I'm doing this for-"

"Revenge? If it's for revenge, then shouldn't you also kill the assassin that actually committed Kikyo's murder? Naraku I believe was his name."

"Sesshomaru, just mind your own business!" Inu Yasha's ears suddenly perked as he heard Kagome yell down the hall. "What's going on?" He heard her scream and jumped from his seat, turning to look fiercely at Sesshomaru. "What did you do?"

"Nothing..." muttered Sesshomaru, also standing and frowning towards the hallway. Inu Yasha dashed down the hallway to Kagome, just in time to discover a group of gang members trying to "liberate" her from her clothing. He snarled and slashed at a couple of them, causing the rest to pull back without delay. Kagome sat against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest, tears coursing silently down her cheeks. Inu Yasha gently touched her should and she flinched.

"Kagome?" he whispered, but got no response. With little hesitation, he picked her up into his arms bridal style and turned to see Miroku groaning and getting to his feet. Sesshomaru had appeared, glanced at the situation and turned a frosty gaze upon the men who had cornered Kagome.

"Did you all participate in this?" he said, his voice low and dangerous. No one answered. "Well then. I see. I suppose I will have to show you all what happens when members of my organization strays from orders."

"But sir...they were no orders not to-"one man stammered before Sesshomaru cut him off with a look.

"My orders are clear; we are not to be rude to any of my guests. I believe a rape attempt goes beyond rude. Now, whoever thought of this idea, you have ruined things for your comrades also." Inu Yasha sensed his brother's icy rage and stepped back, the girl still in his arms. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword effortlessly and sliced a couple times before stepping back and surveying his destruction. All of the men lay on the floor, many in bloody messes and Sesshomaru turned to a servant who had appeared with a silken cloth. Wiping his sword with it, he then sheathed it smoothly and muttered something to the servant before turning back to Inu Yasha. "I apologize profusely. I do not understand how I could have hired such buffoons."

"I think it's a little late for an apology," snapped Inu Yasha, looking down at Kagome who lay curled against his chest, her eyes tightly closed. "I'm leaving now. I'm going to ride with Miroku, and I'll be back for my motorcycle in the morning. Anyone touches it, they're dead." And with that, the angry ex-gangster stalked out of his brother's house and over to Miroku's car, opening the door sharply after Miroku unlocked it and sliding in with Kagome shifted so she was resting on his lap.

They reached Inu Yasha's house quickly and entered quietly. Miroku glanced at Kagome, then muttered,

"I'm sorry Inu Yasha...I tried to stop them..." the half-demon glanced at Miroku and shook his head.

"That's alright. They were all demons anyway. And there were a lot. I shouldn't have let Kagome wander Sesshomaru's house without me." Miroku still looked unconvinced, and went into a bathroom downstairs to look at his bump while Inu Yasha went upstairs to Kagome's room.

He tried to set her on his bed, but she clung tightly to his shirt, and wouldn't let go. Sighing heavily he sat down instead and gazed down at the young woman in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I shouldn't...I don't trust my brother; I should have known his stupid gangsters would try something stupid. Please...will you forgive me? I'll even promise to be nicer." Kagome moved slightly in his arms and moaned faintly. Inu Yasha realized she was sleeping and probably having a bad dream. He pulled her closer and brushed a little bit of hair away from her face. She winced when he touched her and he frowned, feeling terrible about what had happened.

After a couple minutes, Kagome's gray eyes fluttered open as she stirred. Inu Yasha looked down at her.

"Kagome?" she glanced up at him and squinted slightly, then looked at herself.

"Oh...oh no." She struggled desperately to get free, but Inu Yasha held her tightly, saying,

"Stop it! Stop moving! You're fine." she peeked up at him slowly and her cheeks turned a brilliant red.

"Um...what happened?" Inu Yasha shifted so he could lay her down on the bed, then moved back, sitting next to her.

"At Sesshomaru's house? Well you..." Kagome's eyes widened, causing Inu Yasha to stop talking and tilt his head in concern.

"I...I know. But I don't remember you being there...weren't you talking to your brother?"

"Yes. But I heard you scream. I came and stopped those idiots. Sesshomaru killed them, actually."

"He did?" she looked utterly surprised

"Yeah. He can't tolerate impoliteness. Plus the fact that you were a guest. If you had snuck in or something, he wouldn't have killed them, but they would have been punished."

"You-you rescued me?" asked Kagome quietly, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Inu Yasha turned slightly pink before he nodded somewhat.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Um...no, thank you though."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." He left the room silently as Kagome watched him, a confused look on her face.

She didn't understand why she had been in his arms. She thought he didn't really care about her, at least that's the impression he had given her. And yet...recently, he had been much nicer to her. Recalling, with much blushing, the feeling of being held by him caused Kagome to sit up sharply and shake her head.

"No Kagome. Don't let yourself get swept away by a pair of strong arms. That's happened before. Remember the turn out of that? Being a prisoner for life?" She nodded to herself before lying back down to go to sleep.

Inu Yasha heard what she said as he was walking down the hallway. _So she doesn't want strong arms. Well, I'm being nice too...that'll get here to like me. No, wait! I'm not trying to get her to **like** me, just to **trust** me._

But the half-demon secretly wondered what the difference was.


	7. Attempted Seduction, and murder

_**Chapter Seven: Attempted Seduction, and murder**_

The next day, late afternoon, Kagome got up slowly and staggered into the bathroom, changing clothes and taking a long luxurious shower, evidence of her long slumber. She put on flare jean pants and a long sleeve shirt, even though it was still summer and there would be a good chance of her being too hot. In the shower, she had scrubbed herself madly, trying to get rid of the dirty feeling she had. But it stuck and she sighed as she went back into her room.

A sudden sound came from her dresser and Kagome snatched her cell phone on the second ring, flipping it open.

"Hello?" crossing her fingers that it wasn't Kouga; she was greeted with a voice she longed to hear.

"Kagome? Hey, it's Sango. Um, I found something here that might..._be helpful."_ That was Sango's code for her finding something in her books that would solve Kagome's problems.

"Did you tell Kouga that Inu Yasha was interested in me, Sango?" asked Kagome peevishly.

"Um...no, not directly..."

"Sango..." muttered Kagome unhappily.

"Sorry. Anyway, you should get your butt over here."

"And how am I supposed to convince Inu Yasha to let me do that?" There was hesitation on the line from Sango as Kagome heaved a sigh.

"How about you tell him you forgot something?"

"That might work...okay Sango, I can't promise anything but I'll try!"

"Okay! Bye!" Kagome closed the cell phone and hid it in her sock drawer. She tried to think of a reason for going back quickly, before going downstairs.

"What if I...hide something that I need and then tell Inu Yasha I have to go over and get it?" She went into the bathroom and snatched her shampoo and conditioner, stowing them in her sock drawer also. Then she went dashing downstairs, her eyes wide in fake terror. "Inu Yasha!"

"What?" came an annoyed grunt from the couch in the living room. She could hear the television going and stomped in.

"We have to go back to my house."

"Why?" he grumbled, sitting up slightly.

"I forgot shampoo. And conditioner. My hair will be a mess by the end of today!"

"It's not that big of a deal. I don't care what you look like." That was a lie of course. But Inu Yasha didn't think anything could spoil Kagome's beauty.

"I want my shampoo!" yelled Kagome, stamping her foot. She was using every trick that had ever worked on her mom.

"No." replied Inu Yasha shortly, turning back to the TV. Kagome frowned, trying to think of what would work with him. Her mom fell for the tantrum act usually, but Inu Yasha seemed immune. Suddenly, Kagome remembered something that had worked easily with Kouga, and his thugs.

"Inu Yasha..." murmured Kagome, moving to sit next to him. He looked at her suspiciously. She leaned close to him and smiled seductively. "I really, really, _really _need my shampoo. Pretty please can we go get it? Just us?" Inu Yasha gulped slightly and looked at the TV, trying to distract himself. Of course, weekday afternoon television was nothing compared to the succubus sitting next to him. After an audible huff, he flipped off the TV.

"Fine." He stood angrily and turned to grab the keys to his motorcycle. Kagome grinned and stood, following after him. She was confused as to why he was mad, but at the moment it didn't matter as long as she was going to see Sango.

Inu Yasha wasn't mad at her; on the contrary, he was mad at himself for falling so effortlessly for her tricks. He didn't understand the effect his girl had on him, and that was even without her even trying.

"Um, Inu Yasha?" asked Kagome, catching up to him as they exited the house.

"What?" he replied.

"Didn't you leave your motorcycle at Sesshomaru's?"

"I got it this morning, while you were still sleeping." he answered, going into the garage and motioning to the vehicle with a wave of his hands. Neither of them had the courage or were too filled with trepidation to bring up the night before.

"Oh." mumbled Kagome, waiting for Inu Yasha to get onto the motorcycle before getting on behind him shyly. The ride to Sango's was without event, though Inu Yasha had to fight away a couple heated thoughts as Kagome gripped his waist for dear life.

They reached the suburban house quickly and when the motorcycle stopped, Kagome slid off before Inu Yasha and put her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her in astonishment.

"How about you stay here? I won't be a minute. I just have to grab the shampoo and conditioner."

"But what if you-"

"Try and escape?" she questioned, and giggled coyly, "I promise I won't. You're my rescuer, right? Trust me, I won't run." And then she turned and went into the house. The half-demon leaned back slightly, stretching his limbs and shaking off feelings of giddiness.

"Trust her? I'm too busy trying to get her to trust me! But..." he tilted his head, pondering and mumbled, "Maybe it works both ways..."

Sango dashed over to her friend as soon as Kagome entered.

"I don't have too much time," said Kagome, "He won't wait out there long. What is it?"

"Well, I think I thought of a way for you to get free and possibly save Kouga," said Sango excitedly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, walking to a couch and sitting down primly.

"You have to..." Sango grinned wickedly and Kagome looked at her skeptically.

"Have to what?"

"Get him to like you. Seduce him, Kagome! Isn't that what you did to Kouga? It worked on him! That man would do anything for you."

Sango was right, when Kagome had first met Kouga; she had done the pursuing, with the right looks and gestures. It got Kouga to eventually chase after her. She wasn't sure it would work with Inu Yasha, but she remembered how quickly her little tricks had worked that very morning. And she wasn't even trying very hard. This might work after all...

"You could be right Sango..."

"The other reason I asked you over here is because we need to devise a way of communicating. So I know you're okay. You've been kidnapped by Inu Yasha, of all people; I need a way to know if you're not dead!" Sango said with desperation. Kagome thought a moment before glancing at her roommate and beaming.

"I've got it! I can text you each night! You still have that cell phone, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, each night before I go to bed, I'll text you saying everything's okay. That way Inu Yasha won't know! How's that?" said a triumphant Kagome.

"Perfect!" replied Sango with relief, "Okay, now you should probably grab some shampoo and get out there!" Kagome nodded in agreement and started to head up the stairs when she heard something next door. Screams and crashing emitted from the brick house neighboring her own. Kagome only faltered a moment before she rushed out the back door and over into the other house's backyard. The entrance in the rear stood wide open and Kagome moved towards it, listening carefully, before she slipped inside and looked around.

The house was dark and an ominous silence was broken only by the occasional voices that could be heard from upstairs. Kagome crept forward closer to the stairs and front hall, a sense of dread filling the very pores of her being. A prone form lay in the living room adjacent to the front hall. A gasp came from the young woman when she realized what it was.

The body of her neighbor.

Well, to be truthful, it was the man of the house, Mr. Haipa. Kagome knew he had a wife and small son. She staggered back from the still body, blood seeping into the carpet, to glance upstairs. She had a bad feeling about the rest of the occupants.

Tiptoeing upstairs, Kagome almost stumbled over the stiff remains of Mrs. Haipa who was near the stairs, in front of a room labeled with a cute little fox that read "Shippou". Kagome knew the little boy, as she had babysat for him once or twice. He was a spunky little thing that craved attention most of the time, though there were strange moments when he skittered off, to return only moments later.

A sharp noise came from Kagome's left and she spun around to see a group of men through an open door riffling through Mrs. Haipa's jewelry box. She was gripped with fear before she recognized one of the men. Then a scathing anger filled her as she shouted.

"Hakkaku!" The accused turned and blinked at her in shock. "What have you done!" He stepped towards her unsurely.

"Miss Kagome?" his slurred voice told her of his recent drinking. "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter!" replied Kagome savagely. Though Hakkaku had four other gang members with him, all armed, Kagome felt no fear. Besides the fact that they wouldn't dare touch her because of Kouga, she felt a terrible rage over the two deaths of people she had liked, though barely known. "Did Kouga tell you to do this?"

"He...told us ta question people about your disappearance...that's what we did!"

"And killed two innocent people in the process! Or did you kill three? Where's the little boy?" asked Kagome, desperately hoping he was alive.

"That runt? He disappeared awhile ago. Stupid bugger." muttered Hakkaku. Kagome stared at him in shock. "Hey! Kouga's lookin' for ya...we should prolly take...ya to him." He lurched closer to her and she staggered back.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He reached out for her arm when there was a snarl and someone appeared in front of Kagome. Hakkaku stared at the angry form of Inu Yasha before flipping around and shouting something to the other men, and all five of them vanished out the window.

"Cowards." muttered Inu Yasha before turning to reprimand Kagome, only to discover her shaking violently and gasping for air. She gazed up at Inu Yasha with hollow glazed eyes.

"I have...to find Shippou." she mumbled, looking around, "Hakkaku said...they didn't kill him. He's got to be here!"

"Calm down!" said Inu Yasha reaching forward to grab her. But she pushed him back, shaking her head.

"No. I have to find Shippou!"

"Who?"

"The little boy whose parents are lying on the ground!" she pointed at the woman on the floor, dead and Inu Yasha frowned.

"Okay. You know these people?"

"They were my neighbors..." murmured Kagome before opening the door to the room labeled "Shippou" and opening the door.


	8. Attempted Talks, and adoption

_**Chapter Eight: Attempted Talks, and adoption**_

Stepping inside the room labeled "Shippou"; Kagome glanced around slowly, Inu Yasha moving to lean against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"This isn't going to take long, is it?"

"No..." whispered the young girl before saying a little bit louder, "Shippou? It's okay; it's me, Kagome. Remember, the girl who used to baby-sit you? Are you okay?" There was a muffled sound from beneath the bed and Kagome got down on her hands and knees to peer under it. Inu Yasha watched his captive in fascination, especially her rear area as she crawled closer to the bed.

"Shippou?" there was a sniffle in response and Kagome reached under to pull out a small boy with a large fluffy foxtail. She blinked at him as Inu Yasha tilted his head in confusion. "You're...Shippou?"

"Y-yes..." the little boy replied, looking up at her. "You h-haven't seen me in my d-demon form because m-mommy and daddy said to hide it. Th-that's why I d-disappeared sometimes, so I c-could re-disguise myself..." he said in a wavering voice. "Wh-where are mommy and daddy?" Inu Yasha snorted slightly until it was cut short by a glare from Kagome. She looked at the fox kit kindly.

"Well, Shippou, your mommy and daddy have...they've..."

"They died kid," said Inu Yasha bluntly.

"Inu Yasha!" chided Kagome. "Don't say such things!"

"What? That's what happened," muttered Inu Yasha, "I'm only telling him the truth."

"They died?" asked Shippou, trying to control his crying. Kagome gave him a gloomy nod. The tiny boy cuddled against the girl and buried his face in her shirt. She could hear his sobs start up again faintly. Inu Yasha groaned loudly.

"What are you planning on doing with that runt?"

"I'm taking him of course," replied Kagome defiantly. "Where else is he to go?"

"I dunno, but I'm not letting him in my house!"

"Fine. Then I'm not going in your house." she huffed

"Ugh. Okay, smart one, how are we supposed to get him there on my motorcycle?" question Inu Yasha smugly.

"Sango's got a car. She can give me a ride." There was a frustrated growl from the half-demon before he sighed.

"Fine. But I'm not taking care of him. Or sparing a room for him."

"That's fine. He can sleep with me." The white haired man wisely refrained from commenting on that. Shippou was still crying quietly, though the sobs had subsided into moans and whimpers. Kagome glanced around quickly and snatched a small blanket from Shippou's bed, covering him with it. Inu Yasha looked at her curiously until she said,

"So he won't see anything."

As they made their way back outside, they noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Haipa had gained tails and pointy ears, like their son had and Inu Yasha said almost inaudibly,

"They're kitsunes, or shape changers. No wonder you didn't know the kid was a demon." Kagome made a vague response and went back over to Sango's house.

"Kagome!" yelled her friend, hurrying over and stopping suddenly at Shippou peering out at her. "Wha-who's that?" she asked warily.

"This is Shippou. His parents were killed by gangsters...Kouga's." said Kagome, scowling. Sango smiled at the boy.

"Hi Shippou. I'm Sango."

"Hi." whispered the fox demon, snuggling deeper into Kagome's arms. Inu Yasha glowered.

"Um, Sango?" questioned Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"Could you give Shippou and me a ride home? Both of us can't go on Inu Yasha's motorcycle."

"Sure! How do I get to Inu Yasha's house?"

"Just follow me," responded Inu Yasha, going over to his vehicle and hopping on. Shippou stared at it for a minute before Kagome got into Sango's silver Toyota Camry.

"Thanks a bunch, Sango." said Kagome as Sango started the engine.

"No prob."

"Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Did Inu Yasha find me at the Haipa's because he's a demon or because you told him?" Kagome clicked her seatbelt in place as Sango pulled out the driveway after Inu Yasha.

"Um...combination? He came storming into the house saying he could tell you had left and I had better give him a good reason. I told him you heard noises next door and went over to inspect. So he went tearing over after you. It was quite romantic, really..." sighed Sango, causing Kagome to groan.

"Oh no, Sango. Don't start on that again! I don't even know if I'm going to try your plan."

"Come on, Kags. You have to!" said Sango, using Kagome's old nickname. It caused the young woman to sigh before saying,

"All right, all right. I'll _try _it. But that's it. Okay?"

"That's all I ask." said the future detective.

Meanwhile, Shippou was trying to figure out what the two girls were talking about. He knew who Inu Yasha was; in fact, he knew it was the man on the motorcycle in front of them. He didn't understand how Kagome had gotten herself involved with the ex-gangster, but he was also pondering what she by Sango's 'plan'. He decided that he would ask Kagome later and curled up on her lap to go to sleep.

"Damn." said Kagome once they reached Inu Yasha's house.

"What?" replied Sango before turning off the car and reaching for the handle to get out.

"I forgot shampoo..." Kagome moaned as she cautiously got out, holding Shippou carefully.

"Oh, Kags, I'm sure Inu Yasha will forgive you for the shampoo because of the gangster murdering incident."

"You don't know Inu Yasha..."

Kagome invited Sango in, and though she had no authority to do so, Inu Yasha tolerated it and the two girls settled at the kitchen table with sodas, talking about the good old days. This was after Kagome had laid Shippou down in her bed of course.

Inu Yasha went into the living room and turned on the TV, pretending to watch it while really listening to the women's conversation.

"So Sango, how long until you graduate?"

"One semester! Then I'll be a full-fledged detective! Well...once I'm certified of course..." Inu Yasha frowned at the thought of Sango being a cop. Then she'd be mostly against demons. Pretty much all the police officers in Chicago were. "What about you, Kags? Are you going to actually get back to being that historian/curator for that old templey thing?"

"It's a shrine, Sango!"

"Whatever."

"Once I need the money. The one good thing about Kouga, besides his looks, was that he gave me lots of presents, including cash. So I think I'm set for a little while. Assuming he doesn't want it back once I convince him I'm through with him." Inu Yasha frowned at the mention of Kouga's attractiveness. He didn't really think that wolf demon would really make girls think he was good looking.

_Especially not one as pretty as Kagome. Wait. What? I do not think Kagome is pretty! At least...not **very **pretty. _Inu Yasha thoughts were cut short by the front door opening and closing.

"I'm ho-ome!" came a cheerful voice. Inu Yasha grumbled to himself before twisting around to actually watch the television.

Miroku entered the kitchen and started at seeing the two girls at the table.

"Well, hello there." he said, grinning. Kagome nodded to him as Sango looked at him suspiciously. "What might you two ladies be doing?"

"Talking." said Sango shortly. Kagome smiled, knowing Sango's distrust of men. She had been screwed over a couple times, and many a men had been snubbed by Sango Ryoushi. Miroku looked at her as if she was possessed and then glanced at Kagome, who said sweetly,

"I'm sorry Miroku. We're discussing the past. Care to join us discussing the future?" The raven-haired man beamed, nodding and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, then sat down next to Sango. She scooted away slightly. "So, Miroku, what do you think I should do once Inu Yasha fails in killing Kouga and lets me go?"

"Such confidence." hissed a voice from Kagome's left. She turned to see Inu Yasha glowering at her. "What makes you think I'll fail in killing Kouga or let you go?" Kagome smirked at him saying,

"Oh, believe me, when I'm done with you, you'll do anything I say." Inu Yasha blinked in shock as Sango sniggered and Miroku chuckled. The half-demon madly squashed down any thoughts he had, knowing they would be bad and replied snidely,

"You wish, wench. I'm going to kill Kouga and you won't stop me no matter what!" Kagome dignifiedly didn't respond, choosing instead to take a sip of her soda and turn to Sango.

"Well Sango, mister big bad demon thinks I have no control over him." She swiveled in her chair to look back at him and declared, "Kouga thought the same thing. Now look what he's doing. He's searching the entire city to rescue me."

"Well, obviously he's not doing a very good job," replied Inu Yasha, smirking, "What has it been, like three days? I would have been able to find some stupid human wench by then. Obviously Kouga is an inferior demon."

"But you're the half demon." came a sleepy voice from the doorway. Kagome glanced over to see Shippou standing there smugly.

"Shut up squirt." snapped Inu Yasha.

"What, you are! I know who Kouga is. He's a full demon. You're not." Shippou stated, "_I'm only telling you the truth._" the fox demon continued, repeating what Inu Yasha had said earlier. Kagome covered her mouth, laughing slightly. "Maybe Kouga is just trying to find the perfect moment to spring a trap on you." With that, he made his way over to Kagome and jumped onto her lap. Miroku was staring open-mouthed at the small boy.

"Who's that?"

"This is Shippou Haipa," replied Kagome, stroking his tail, "I rescued him from some murdering gangsters."

"Is he staying here?" asked Miroku, peering at Inu Yasha a moment.

"Of course." said Kagome firmly, glaring at the half-demon who choose to ignore her. "He doesn't have a family anymore..."

"Kagome's my new family!" cried Shippou cheerfully. Then he stopped and looked at the girl eagerly. "Hey, do you have any candy here?"

"Not unless you consider beef jerky candy..." muttered Kagome in response, receiving a fierce look from Inu Yasha.

"Awwww…" replied Shippo, frowning. Inu Yasha smirked slightly before turning away sharply, starting to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome, glancing back at him.

"Back to the TV. I've got nothing else to do." She sighed, rolling her eyes as he went into the living room and starting watching the television. Sango blinked and frowned, motioning to Kagome. The girl looked at her innocently as the future detective raised her eyebrows significantly. Miroku looked totally confused as Sango slid over to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"You have to convince Inu Yasha to take you somewhere. But make sure it's a public place. Tell me, and I'll try to have Kouga there. Then you can finally escape!" She moved back and smiled brightly, as Miroku looked away rapidly and grinned, as he had heard. Kagome sighed and stood, sauntering off. Shippo moved to Sango's lap, glaring at her.

"Why did you tell Kagome that?"

"So she can get away from here. Inu Yasha is keeping her prisoner."

"Oh. He's a jerk…" said Shippo, Sango nodding in agreement. Miroku just beamed as he thought of what might happen between Kagome and a certain half-demon.


	9. Atempted Shopping, and another dangerous...

_**Chapter Nine: Attempted shopping, and another "dangerous one"**_

"Inu Yasha?" whispered Kagome, sitting down next to him slowly. He peeked at her before focusing on the TV and snapping,

"What?"

"Umm…would you…take me to the mall?"

"The mall? Why?"

"Because I want to go do something and you won't let me leave this house without you…is it because you don't trust me?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly, "You would try to escape any moment you could. You're my bait and not going anywhere."

"Can I please go to the mall? I need to get out of this house!"

"Mmm…" he murmured, annoyed, and kept his eyes on the box in front of him. Kagome pulled her trump card.

"I need to distract myself from last night…" she pronounced pitifully. Inu Yasha looked at her sharply, eyes wide in surprise. Kagome was looking at the floor, her eyes glazed. He snatched the remote and flipped off the television.

"Fine. Let's go." Standing up, he headed towards the kitchen calling loudly, "Kagome wants to go to the stupid mall and I'm going to take her, considering that she needs to get her mind off last night. I'm hoping that by the time I get back, Miss Future Detective and the runt will be gone."

"You hope." Said Shippo snidely and Miroku smiled at Sango, saying,

"I hope not." Inu Yasha growled slightly and grabbed his keys, turning to storm out the door, Kagome following after a fleeting look at Sango.

Sango immediately pulled out her cell phone, and jumped up, beginning to leave the room. Miroku stood, a confused look on his face.

"Where are you going Sango?"

"I have to make a call…" she said dismissively and glanced at Shippo who smiled and jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

"Mr. Inu Yasha's friend, I'm hungry…so hungry…" Miroku blinked and looked at Shippo, which was all Sango needed to slip away.

She ran into the other room and dialed quickly.

"Kouga? This is Sango; I know where Kagome's going to be for the next hour or so."

"What! Where!"

"She's going to be with Inu Yasha at the mall. She told me to tell you. In public, so you two demons can't make a scene."

"I would not make a scene with that _half-_demon!" Then he hung up sharply and Sango sighed.

"Well, Kagome isn't going back to him anyway…" she coughed before returning to the kitchen to help Miroku find the young fox food.

Kagome and Inu Yasha made their way slowly down the wide hallway of the mall, the girl glancing occasionally at stores. The half-demon, on the other hand, kept looking at the people they passed with a glare.

"Inu Yasha?" golden eyes quickly fixed to rest on gray ones passively.

"What?"

"Last night…um…I never really thanked you properly." She turned her gaze to the ground quickly.

"Oh. Well, uh, no problem. It was…wrong, what they tried to do."

"But you didn't…have to bring me up to my bed or anything…or…stay with me until I woke up…" She gave him a momentary look and then returned it immediately to the floor. Inu Yasha eyes flickered and glanced around gradually.

"Yeah well, I couldn't just leave you there. Plus you…uh…wouldn't let go of my shirt."

"Huh?" she turned slightly pink, "Oh…uh, sorry."

"That's alright." He muttered.

There was a long silence as they continued along, Kagome resuming her perusing of stores and Inu Yasha examining the people around them. "Um." Said Kagome, stopping suddenly and turning to him. "I'm going to be blunt." He looked at her questionably. "I don't want you to kill Kouga. I don't love him of course, but I still…he's still my friend. I do not want him dead. What I'm saying is…I'll do anything to stop you from killing him."

"Ah yes, brother dear, and what is that anything that you would want? Perhaps a little something…inappropriate, shall we say?" said a regal voice from behind them. Kagome spun around to see Sesshomaru standing behind them, a slight smile on his peaceful face. Inu Yasha turned sharply and his eyes stared with fire at his frosty brother.

"Sesshomaru…you shouldn't say stuff like that."

"Are you saying that you would not even consider that? That, brother, would be a lie. Even _I_ would _consider_ it with such a beautiful young woman." Kagome blushed and stammered,

"Uh…well, what are you doing at the mall? Um...if I may ask."

Sesshomaru blinked before smiling again and saying,

"Ah, well, sometimes I enjoy a bit of browsing," he replied. Kagome tried not to stare openly. Inu Yasha made no such attempt, and snorted slightly. Kagome frowned at him before turning back to the older demon.

"Are you here by yourself, Mr. Tanryoku?"

"Sesshomaru, please. And yes, I am."

"Kouga usually has a whole bunch of his…associates with him wherever he goes. For…protection."

"I can take care of myself." Replied Sesshomaru sourly.

"Oh gee, Sesshomaru, she wouldn't know that because the one chance she had to witness your fighting expertise, she had fainted because…oh, let me think, oh yeah! _Your_ servants were going to rape her!" Inu Yasha snarled savagely.

"Please do keep your voice down to a dull roar, brother, you are attracting attention."

"Good."

"Yes, well." The older demon sighed quietly before looking at Kagome with a charismatic smile. "Miss Higurashi, let me apologize profusely for what happened last night. Those responsible have been…disposed of." He took her hand and kissed it delicately. "Can you forgive me?"

"I think I'll manage." Said Kagome with a shy smile, "After all, it wasn't your fault. Thank you for the apology."

"And now, if I may ask, what are you doing here with Inu Yasha? He is hardly the type to go shopping."

"He's escorting me…" she replied, her gaze darkening. Sesshomaru got the message as the "escort" bristled angrily.

"You know, if you would accept my invitation, you would not be a prisoner in my house. It is quite large. You could roam freely."

"What about outside of you house?" asked Kagome, her eyes searching.

"You would be supplied with companions."

"Why can't I go by myself? In fact, why can't I_ live_ by myself!" she asked peevishly, tossing her head.

"Because, Miss Higurashi, you are of interest to three very dangerous people at the moment. You need protection."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Inu Yasha snapped.

"Using her for murder." He replied coolly, then turned his attention back to Kagome, who was looking utterly confused.

"Three dangerous people?" questioned Kagome.

"Yes. My brother here, Kouga, and…a new person has stepped forward recently expressing interest in your…circumstances."

"Who?" asked Kagome and Inu Yasha in unison.

"I'd rather not say…"

"It's not a question of preference, Sesshomaru." Growled the half-demon. "You had better tell me."

"Kagome, come away from the two Tanryoku's and over here next to me." Said a new voice and all three persons flipped to see Kouga standing with a group of gangsters.

"Kouga!" said Kagome, in a surprised voice. She figured he would come, since Sango was supposed to tell him where she was, but still…part of her didn't want him to be there.

"You…" sneered Inu Yasha, pushing Kagome behind him, "Kagome, don't move." Sesshomaru frowned deeply.

"This is ridiculous. We should not show such unscrupulous behavior in public."

"Shut up, Mr. Rich Asshole." Snarled Kouga before glaring back at Inu Yasha. "Let. Her. Go. Before I decide to forgo worry of cops and just kill you here!"

"There isn't going to be any killing!" yelled Kagome, trying to shove Inu Yasha aside, but he wouldn't let her. Kouga looked at her with curiosity and she gave a pleading look.

"Kouga, please go, I'm fine. Don't start anything that will get someone hurt. Especially all these innocent people."

"No no, Kouga. Stay. This is a good of chance as any to kill you." Hissed Inu Yasha, before tossing Kagome behind him with a flick of his wrist. She would have fallen, but Sesshomaru caught her, shaking his head at his younger brother.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes and prepared to attack the wolf demon, lifting his arm. Kagome jumped back up and grabbed Inu Yasha's raised arm, locking eyes with him.

"Please stop. Just…can we just go? I promise I'll do whatever you want. Just…don't hurt him." The corners of her eyes started to tear up and Inu Yasha sighed heavily and lowered his arm.

"Alright, Kagome. You win. Lets go. Plus, the runt will be wondering where you are."

"What?" asked Kouga harshly, "Runt? You'll do whatever he wants? What is he talking about Kagome?" The girl glanced back at Sesshomaru who shrugged as if to say "you got yourself into it". Inu Yasha frowned and grabbed her arm, with more tenderness than roughness. Kouga looked fiercely at the two and snapped his fingers. His "associates" immediately surrounded Inu Yasha and Kagome. "Get me Kagome; I don't care what happens to _him_." They launched themselves at the half-demon. Kouga smirked to himself when suddenly there was an icy voice from his left.

"That's right; Mr. Urufu can't do his own work. What a coward. He has no right to be running a gang." The wolf demon spun to face Sesshomaru growling savagely.

"You have _no _right to say that! You stay high and mighty behind the scenes too!"

"Ah, but if it come to a romantic interest of mine, I would rescue her myself. Easier to sweep her off her feet, huh, _Kouga_?"

"Shut up."

"This would be a good chance to kill you. Take care of mine, Inu Yasha's, and Kagome's problem all in one clean sweep." His hand wandered to the hilt of the sword at his side. Kouga took a small step back.

"But…we're in public…it wouldn't be…unsoupul-"

"It _would _be _unscrupulous_ Kouga. Might want to grow up before you use big words. But you're right. And lucky. I won't kill you here. I'll keep you in suspense. Oh, and did you know there is another soul who is trying to find Kagome for some sort of revenge factor?"

"Who?" asked Kouga warily.

"You past employee, Naraku. Apparently, or at least, according to rumors, he needs her for some sort of trap or trick. I don't know whether it is for you or my dear brother. Inu Yasha seems to have gotten quite fond of Kagome, did you notice?"

"Yes…" replied Kouga through clenched teeth. "What does that bastard think he's doing?"

"It seems he is taking her back to his house at the moment." stated Sesshomaru, motioning to Inu Yasha and Kagome stepping over the prone forms of Kouga's gang and hurrying away.

"Dammit!" yelled Kouga, and Sesshomaru allowed himself a minuscule grin before departing himself.

* * *

_Greetings. I am having a bit of writer's block with this fanfic at the moment, so I shall be putting it on pause temporarily. I apologize in advance. I will be updating eventually. A review with ideas would help of course. Just a click of that button in the bottom left corner. You know you want to. Wouldn't you want feedback?_  



End file.
